


Rip Yeosang's drone

by HongjoongKeepsKillingMe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe/pseuds/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe
Summary: Yeosang's drone gets damaged. San cheers him up.





	Rip Yeosang's drone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've had major writer's block these last few months and I haven't managed to finish any of like 20 different stories I'm working on *cries*  
But I also really want to post something again, so I present to you my very first ATEEZ fanfic! I wrote it wayy back in November when I was first getting into them :)

"You're kidding me..."

Yeosang stared in dismay at his scratched drone. Some of the white paint had come off, ruining its new look. He picked up his beloved device and felt the scratches. They were deep, he wouldn't be able to cover those up easily.

He groaned, putting the drone down and falling back onto the couch. Their group's recent comeback had brought a lot of pressure and tight schedules, and this wasn't helping his mood.

"You okay?"

Yeosang looked up at San, who had come to sit beside him cross-legged. He smiled as he waited for the older to reply.

Yeosang sighed, nodding at his drone and San leaned over to inspect it. When he noticed the scratches, his mouth widened in realisation. His expression was kind of funny and Yeosang would have laughed at him if he wasn't so upset about his drone.

"Does it still work?" San hesitantly asked, knowing the other was probably sensitive right now.

"Yeah... it just sucks to have it all scratched up," Yeosang sighed.

San stayed quiet, staring at the drone thoughtfully. Finally, he turned to Yeosang with a smile. "Well, at least it's not broken! But I'll buy you a new drone when I earn enough money," he declared.

Yeosang raised his eyebrows. " You don't need to do that, I'll probably get over this in a while-"

"I'll get you a new one anyway!" San stubbornly replied. "It'll be the most epic drone, with a dragon tail and a duck head that roars and--"

Yeosang let out a chuckle this time, grabbing the younger's arms that were now flailing about in his enthusiastic rant. "Good luck finding one like that, San."

San didn't try to free his wrists, only sticking out his tongue. "Watch me." He turned more serious. "Do you feel better now?"

"...yeah," Yeosang admitted and let go of San's arms to pull him into a grateful hug. "Thanks, Sannie."

San hummed, wrapping his arms around him too. "I'm glad to help. And I'll definitely find you a duck-dragon drone."

Yeosang snickered, briefly kissing his cheek in thanks before standing up. He ruffled the blushing younger's hair as he left to put his drone away safely. "I'll hold you to that, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, you made it! (Not that it's super long lol)
> 
> (Yeosan is my favourite ship, but I mainly write Seongjoong?? They need more stories tbh)
> 
> Thanks for reading, it means a lot :)
> 
> ❤


End file.
